Mondschattenwandler
Habt ihr euch jemals gefragt warum wir träumen? Ich meine wirklich drüber nachgedacht? Klar, wir alle kennen die Aussage, dass Träume ein wilder Brei aus Erlebnissen der vergangenen Tage sind, die unser Gehirn zu verarbeiten versucht, während wir schlafen. Aber sein wir doch mal ehrlich - glaubt ihr das wirklich? Ich meine seid ihr euch sicher, dass all die seltsamen Dinge, die wir träumen, Reflektionen dessen sind, was unsere Augen erblickten, als sie noch geöffnet waren? Dies wage ich zu bezweifeln. Warum? Es ist ganz einfach; denn wie so viele Menschen, die glauben an etwas zweifeln zu müssen, stütze auch ich mich auf die Aussage, dass ich es besser weiß. Und das tue ich. Das ist eine Aussage, die du mir wirklich zweifellos glauben kannst. Sicherlich drängt sich dir nun die Frage auf, woher genau ich es besser weiß, doch befürchte nicht, dass deine Neugierde nicht gestillt werden wird, denn eben diese Neugierde ist einer der Gründe dafür, dass ich diese Zeilen hier niederschreibe. Vergiss zunächst alles was du über Träume, gar über den Schlaf selbst, zu wissen glaubst. Das Meiste von dem, was du für Fakten hältst, könnte nicht weniger der Wahrheit entsprechen. Hast du von der altertümliche Theorie der flachen Erde gehört? Sicher hast du das, nicht wahr? Davon, dass viele Menschen, die Mehrzahl der Bevölkerung wohlbemerkt, früher glaubten, dass die Erde eine Scheibe sei? Eine in der großen Unendlichkeit schwebende runde Platte. Wisst ihr wie viele Menschen an dieser Theorie zweifelten? Wie viele Leute behaupteten, dass die Erde eine Kugel sei? Was glaubst du wie viele Menschen diesen Verdacht damals äußerten? Ich persönlich weiß es nicht. Was ich jedoch weiß ist, dass es sich bei diesen Menschen um eine verschwindend geringe Minderheit handelte, so klein, dass sie von keiner Menschenseele ernst genommen wurde. Du gehörst zu ihnen - du glaubst, dass die Erde eine Scheibe sei. Ich nicht, denn ich habe sie gesehen. Wenn wir die Augen schließen, öffnen sie die Ihren; wenn wir schlafen, erwachen sie und wenn wir sanft in unseren Betten liegen wirft der Mond seinen hellen Schein auf das, was wir für unseren schlafenden Körper halten würden, doch es ist nicht mehr unser Körper. Sobald wir in tiefen Schlummer sinken, in das, was die Mehrheit der Menschen als Schlaf bezeichnet, geben wir die Kontrolle über unseren Leib an jemand anderen weiter. An jemanden, dessen Antlitz den meisten Menschen verborgen bleibt, jemand - oder Etwas - der in unserer Haut haust, wie ein Parasit. Nur ist er kein Parasit. Zwischen uns und ihnen herrscht eine Symbiose... meistens. Denn ein weiterer Grund dafür, dass ich diesen Text verfasse ist der, dass diese Symbiose manchmal unter gewissen Umständen zerstört wird und diese Verbindung, von der kaum ein Mensch weiß, dass sie existiert, sich dann in Parasitismus zu verwandeln beginnt. Das ist der Moment in dem der Mondschein offenbart, welch unvorstellbares Grauen wirklich in uns lebt und sie ''uns ihr wahres Gesicht zeigen. Die wenigen, die sie kennen, gaben ihnen den Namen ''Mondschattenwandler. Diese Mondschattenwandler sind Menschen wie du und ich; eigenständige Persönlichkeiten, so individuell wie jeder einzelne von uns. Allerdings besteht ein entscheidender Unterschied, denn im Gegensatz zu uns werden sie unterdrückt und eingesperrt und die meisten Menschen sind sich gar nicht darüber bewusst, dass sie ''diejenigen sind, die sie versklaven. Auch du gehörst zu ihnen, ohne je Erkenntnis darüber erlangt zu haben, doch deshalb bin ich hier; um dir zu offenbaren, was in dir haust. Bisher wussten du und sämtliche andere Menschen dort draußen zwar nicht, dass sie existieren, jedoch spüren wir ihre Präsenz und zwar immer dann, wenn uns die Müdigkeit überkommt und wir die Augen schließen. Ihre Anwesenheit zeigt sich in Form vielerlei Dinge wie Träume oder Alpträume, jedoch kann dein Mondschattenwandler, verheerende Auswirkungen auf deine Psyche und deinen Körper (von dem du bisher annahmst, dass er dir alleine gehört) haben. Doch beginnen wir mit etwas, das dich bereits dein ganzes Leben begleitet und das du vermutlich nie als etwas Schlechtes oder gar als Bedrohung wahrgenommen hast: die Welt der Träume. Wie bereits zu Anfang erwähnt gehe ich davon aus, dass du Träume für Wiederholungen bereits geschehener Erlebnisse hältst, die dein Gehirn dir abspielt, doch weit gefehlt. Um die unterschiedlichen Bilder, die durch deinen Kopf schwirren und an die du dich nach deinem Erwachen nur schwach bis gar nicht erinnern kannst, besser nachvollziehen zu können, musst du zunächst die Mondschattenwandler besser verstehen. Wie bereits erwähnt handelt es sich bei ihnen um voll entwickelte Persönlichkeiten, die jedoch eine verhältnismäßig überaus schwache Psyche besitzen, wenn man sie mit der unserigen vergleicht. Dies ist der Grund dafür, dass sie erst dann erwachen, wenn wir schlafen und unsere Psyche sich ausruht, weil sie erst dann die Möglichkeit dazu erhalten, sich aus der hintersten Ecke des Nervenzentrums, namens Gehirn, hervorzudrängen. Jedoch weist dieses Vorhaben Komplikationen auf, die den Mondschattenwandler zu dem Gefangenen machen, der er ist. Denn auch, wenn er nun die sogenannte Kontrolle über deinen Körper hat, so ist es den meisten Mondschattenwandlern, aufgrund ihrer schwachen Psyche und der allgemeinen daraus resultierenden Schwäche, dennoch unmöglich eine Handlung auszuführen. Die meisten können nicht einmal die Augen öffnen, weshalb wir schlafende Menschen stets mit geschlossenen Lidern sehen. Sie sind dazu verdammt, ihr Dasein in einer niemals enden wollenden Starre zu fristen - auszuharren, bis der Körper, der sie beheimatet, irgendwann stirbt und sie von dieser Qual erlöst. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Jahrzehnte lang gefangen in einer Hülle aus Fleisch und Knochen, unfähig dazu dich zu bewegen, bis sich die ewige Schwärze in ein helles Licht verwandelt und dich in eine bessere Welt geleitet. Wie würdest du versuchen solch einem Dasein zu entkommen? ''Sie ''haben einen Weg. Die Mondschattenwandler fliehen in ihr eigenes Reich der Vorstellungskraft, in der alles möglich ist und in der sie tun können, was immer ihnen beliebt. Sie malen sich die Welt aus, wie sie sie gerne hätten; bunt, fröhlich, sorgenlos. Sie bündeln diese Gedanken zu einer wilden Mischung aus Herrlichkeit, die sie ihr schreckliches Leben für einen Moment vergessen lassen. Diese Mixtur speichern sie wie eine Computerdatei im Gehirn ab, so wie wir es mit unseren Erinnerungen tun, doch das Gehirn beherbergt euch beide. Dich und deinen Mondschattenwandler. Eure gemeinsamen Erinnerungen vermischen sich selten miteinander (schließlich kann man sich nach seinem Erwachen selten an das erinnern, was man geträumt hat), allerdings findet ein Übergang statt, während du noch ruhst, unwissend, dass dein Körper sich soeben in der Gewalt eines anderen befindet. Der Teil des Gehirns, der jedoch noch unter deiner Kontrolle steht, absorbiert Teile dieser, vom Mondschattenwandler erstellten Erinnerungen und spielt sie dir vor. Oft machen Träume keinen Sinn, da nur Bruchstücke dein Bewusstsein erreichen, doch nimmt deine Psyche all die neu erstellten Fantasien auf, nehmen wir sie als schöne Träume wahr. Nach dem selben Prinzip funktioniert auch die ''dunkle Seite ''dieses Gedankenaustausches. Meist treten sie bei Kindern auf, die oft noch nicht dazu fähig sind, ihrem grauenhaften Schicksal zu entfliehen - die Alpträume. Grässliche Erscheinungen von Monstern, das Gefühl die Kontrolle zu verlieren (falls man sie überhaupt jemals besessen hat) und diese Angst, die sich ihren Weg durch die Muskeln tief in die Knochen hineinfrisst. Furchtbare Halluzinationen, die aus der unkontrollierten Panik des Mondschattenwandlers resultieren und die wir zu spüren bekommen. Wir versuchen dieser Angst zu entkommen, versuchen aus diesem Alptraum zu erwachen, doch gelingt es uns nicht, so sind wir gefangen im Horror unserer zweiten Persönlichkeit. Doch warum erzähle ich dir das? Schließlich führen so gut wie alle Menschen ein Leben, das von Träumen - ob gut oder schlecht - vollkommen unbeeinflusst bleibt. Der Grund hierfür liegt in etwas begründet, was nicht nur höchst beunruhigend ist, sondern auch überaus gefährliche Züge annehmen kann. Der durchschnittliche Mondschattenwandler zeichnet sich dadurch aus, dass er selbst zum Augenöffnen zu schwach ist und sich nur selten bewegen kann. Dies ist allerhöchstens dann möglich, wenn ein Alptraum solch große Angst in deinem Mondschattenwandler auslöst, dass eine hohe Ladung Adrenalien durch euren Körper strömt (dies führt dann meistens dazu, dass du wieder erwachst). Manchmal geschieht es jedoch, dass ''sie ''stärker werden, auch wenn diese neu gewonnene Stärke, nur wenige Male zum Vorschein kommt. So kann es dazu kommen, dass sie sich bewegen, die Augen öffnen (du also mit offenen Augen schläfst) oder ein Phänomen auftritt, welches die meisten Menschen als Schlafwandeln betiteln. Aus dieser, durch viel Kraftaufwand gemeisterten, ''Auferstehung ''entstammt letztendlich der Name dieser multiplen Persönlichkeiten; jener Menschen, denen es erst dann gestattet ist auf Erden zu wandeln, wenn der Schatten des Mondes über ihren Häuptern empor steigt. Allerdings stellt das Schlafwandeln eine überaus große Herausforderung für die Mondschattenwandler dar, denn auch wenn sie die nötige Stärke für ihre Auferstehung erbringen, so fällt es ihnen schwer diese Kraft aufrecht zu erhalten. Dies hat meist zur Folge, dass du - nachdem deine zweite Hälfte wieder die Korntrolle an dich hat abtreten müssen - an völlig irren Orten erwachst, an denen du dich gar nicht zur Ruhe gelegt hast, die dein Mondschattenwandler jedoch aufgesucht hat. Angeblich ist es in einigen Fällen sogar vorgekommen, dass Menschen und ihre Mondschattenwandler seperat voneinander co-existierten und ihr ganz eigenes Leben lebten. Ein solcher Fall ist mir jedoch persönlich nicht bekannt und auch höchst unwahrscheinlich, da dies voraussetzen würde, dass beide Persönlichkeiten exakt gleich stark ausgeprägt sind, was theoretisch möglich ''wäre, die Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür jedoch bei 17 000 000 000 : 1 liegt. Das Schlafwandeln ist eine weit entwickelte Form der Mondschattenwandler, stellt jedoch selten ein Risiko für die Betroffenen dar, solange seine zweite Persönlichkeit keine Selbstmordgedanken hegt und selbst, wenn sie dies täte, so wäre sie vermutlich viel zu verwirrt und orientierungslos, um solch eine Handlung auszuführen. Schlafwandeln hält jedoch meist nur wenige Nächte an und auch lang anhaltende Fälle werden im Laufe der Zeit irgendwann zu verblassen beginnen. Nicht so wenn der Fall eintritt, auf den ich hier unter anderem am meisten aufmerksam machen möchte - wenn die Wand durchbrochen wird. Auslöser hierfür ist so gut wie immer eine starke Misshandlung (meist in der Kindheit), die der Psyche, der betreffenden Person, sehr stark zusetzt. Wird ein Kind solch grausamen Torturen ausgesetzt, kann die Psyche irreparable Schäden davon tragen. Der Körper versucht sich vor diesen Schäden zu schützen indem bestimmte Nerven im Gehirn - die für die Trennung der Persönlichkeiten verantwortlich sind - aussetzen, um dann von der Kraft der Psyche des Mondschattenwandlers zu zehren. Handelt es sich bei diesem, um eine durchschnittlich schwach ausgeprägte Persönlichkeit, so wird sie zumeist vollständig aufgebraucht. Dein Mondschattenwandler wird verschwinden ohne, dass du etwas davon mitbekommst. Alles was dir Aufschluss darauf gibt, dass er für immer fort ist, ist die Tatsache, dass du nie wieder träumen wirst. Nicht gut, nicht schlecht; deine Welt der Träume weicht einer undurchdringlichen Schwärze. Leider ist es selten so einfach. Ist die Persönlichkeit nämlich auch nur ein bisschen stärker als gewöhnlich, kann es geschehen, dass sie nicht verschwindet und von da an in deiner Psyche fest sitzt, da die Wand zwischen euren Persönlichkeiten nicht mehr existent ist. Dein Mondschattenwandler wacht nun auch, wenn du wachst und viele Menschen, die an solch einem Problem leiden, hören fortan die Stimme ihres, von da an, ständigen Begleiters in ihrem Kopf umherschwirren. Dies ist ihr Ursprung - der Ursprung von Schizophrenie. Eine Geisteskrankheit, deren Ursache sich jedoch nicht mit dem medizinischen Attest der weltweit forschenden Ärzte erklären lässt. Schizophrenie ist allerdings nicht die einzige psychische Krankheit, deren Ausbruch in den Mondschattenwandlern begründet liegt. Wie du dir vermutlich bereits selber gedacht hast, hat das Durchbrechen der Wand noch eine viel schwerwiegendere Psychose zur Folge: Multiple Persönlichkeitsstörung. Diese äußerst seltene Krankheit ist das Resultat einer weit fortgeschrittenen Schizophrenie, die dann auftritt, wenn der Mondschattenwandler so stark ist, dass sich nicht nur seine Stimme im Körper manifestiert, sondern seine gesamte Persönlichkeit zum Vorschein kommt. Somit entsteht ein ewig währender Kampf zwischen der betroffenen Person und ihrem Mondschattenwandler, bei dem sich stets eine der beiden Persönlichkeiten nach außen zu drängen versucht, um die Kontrolle über den Körper zu übernehmen. Sicher bist du nun etwas irritiert, da Menschen mit multipler Persönlichkeitsstörung oftmals mehr als einen zweiten Geist in sich beheimaten, doch dies liegt lediglich daran, dass die Anstrengung, die der Mondschattenwandler zum sogenanntem Ausbrechen benötigt, stark an seinen Kräften zehrt. So ist er zumeist überaus verwirrt und weiß dann entweder nicht mehr wer er ist oder er hält sich für jemand anderen. So verrückt es auch klingen mag, doch weist ein Betroffener mehr als eine Persönlichkeit auf, so leidet er sogesehen an einer multiplen Persönlichkeitsstörung innerhalb einer multiplen Persönlichkeitsstörung. Eine schwächer ausgeprägte Form der multiplen Persönlichkeitsstörung ist das sogenannte Alien-Hand-Syndrom, bei dem nur ganz bestimmte Körperteile unter der Kontrolle des Mondschattenwandlers stehen. Opfer dieser neurologischen Störung gaben an, dass ihre Hand des Öfteren versuchte, sie zu erwürgen oder auf andere Art und Weise anzugreifen. Dies ist darauf zurückzuführen, dass der Mondschattenwandler sich immer noch gefangen fühlt und daher seinen ''Wirt ''in den Wahnsinn treiben will, damit dessen Psyche an Stärke verliert, was es dem Mondschattenwandler erlauben würde kräftiger zu werden. Ein anderer Grund für die Angriffe ist oftmals auch, dass die Mondschattenwandler keinen Sinn in ihrem Dasein sehen und ihrem Leben ein Ende setzen wollen, um ihrer fleischlichen Hülle endgültig zu entfliehen. Nun kennst du die Ursache von zwei der bekanntesten psychischen Krankheiten der Welt, doch auch dies ist nicht der wichtigste Grund, warum ich diese Zeilen hier niederschreibe. Der Grund ist etwas, was mir vor einigen Jahren zum ersten Mal aufgefallen ist und was mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Ein Phänomen, das ich bisher für fast unmöglich hielt, jedoch seit kürzester Zeit immer häufiger aufzutreten scheint - der Austausch. Ich denke du kannst dir recht gut vorstellen, was es damit auf sich hat. Wird eine Person so stark misshandelt, dass der Mondschattenwandler die eigene Psyche an Stärke zu überbieten beginnt, ist es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass stattdessen der Mondschattenwandler die Persönlichkeit seines Wirts aufnimmt, um die endgültige Kontrolle über seinen Körper zu übernehmen und die einst herrschende Persönlichkeit vollständig zu verdrängen. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass die betroffene Person nun eine vollkommen andere ist, hat solch ein Austausch oftmals zur Folge, dass der Mondschattenwandler verwirrt oder irritiert ist. Es entwickelt sich eine Paranoia, die oft damit endet, dass die letzte verbliebene Persönlichkeit alles um sich herum als feindselig und bedrohlich einstuft. So hatten dutzende, gar hunderte Amokläufe der vergangenen Jahrzehnte, den Austausch durch einen Mondschattenwandler als Auslöser. Ich gebe dir einen gut gemeinten Rat: Wenn du jemals eine Person kennenlernst, die offenbar durch eine schwere Phase geht und Anzeichen von Missbrauch aufweist, so achte auf bestimmte Merkmale ihrer Persönlichkeit. Kaut sie an den Fingernägeln? Beißt sie auf ihrer Lippe herum? Zuckt sie unkontrolliert mit den Augen? Verkrampfen ihre Gliedmaßen zeitweise? All dies können Anzeichen für den inneren Kampf sein, den diese Person austrägt und sind diese, für die Person typischen, Angewohnheiten eines Tages verschwunden, so hüte dich in Zukunft vor diesem Menschen - denn vielleicht handelt es sich nicht mehr um die Person, die du einst kennengelernt hast... by The Dark Antichrist Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Theorie Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas